Beauty Sleep
by Wendbria
Summary: A retelling of Sleeping Beauty. Princess Flora has a curse put on her at birth that can only be broken with true love's kiss. When Flora meets a boy in the forest could he be the one?  This is my very first story so please tell me how i did.
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time, in another dimension…there was a kingdom called Linphea. A king and his queen ruled this great kingdom. They ruled with kindness and love. Even though their kingdom meant everything to them. They did have something missing…a child. They tried for many years and they were about to give up hope when the queen found out she was with child. A few months later the queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named the girl Flora. To celebrate Flora's birth the entire kingdom had a festival. Royalty and Nobles from all around came to see the child. But not everyone was happy about the newbord princess. Three witches who were planning on over throwing the king now had a new problem. They had to get rid of the princess to continue with their plans.

**At the palace…**

Everyone was in the throne room waiting to get a look at the future queen of Linphea. The king and queen of the neighboring kingdom, Nightly, were old friends of the royal couple. They were the first in line to see Princess Flora. They brought with them their son, Prince Helia. Helia was only three but the two kingdoms hoped to one day bring Linphea and Nightly together through marriage. Everyone was looking at the beautiful princess when all of the sudden there was a chill in the air and storm clouds appeared. The three evil witches appeared with a clap of thunder.


	2. Chapter 2: The Curse

"Hello your majesties" the one in the blue said with a sinister smile. "We heard there was a celebration and we had to see why."

"Who are you? And what do you want?" The king said as he stood guard in front of the cradle.

"Excuse us, where are our manners?" This time a girl in red spoke. "My name is Stormy. This is Icy (Pointing to the girl in blue) and this is Darcy. (Pointing to a girl in purple) We are the Trix."

"We come to offer the princess a gift." Darcy said.

Then the three witches all stepped forward and started to say a chant…

_This child will grow up strong,_

_But on her eighteenth birthday it will all be gone._

_She will die with a single drop of blood,_

_And everything will come undone._

And with that the Trix were gone. No one said a word, they all looked at the king and queen. The queen was the one to finally break the silence.

"Please, someone do something!" The queen cried hysterically holding her child. There were a few moments of absolute silence before someone finally stepped forward. A woman dressed in purple with white hair and glasses stepped up to the king and queen.

"Your highnesses, my name is Faragonda. I may be able to help. But you must understand something."

"And what is that?" the king said.

"My magic is strong but not stronger then the Trix. I will not be able to get rid of the spell but I can change it so the princess will not die."

"That is fine. Anything to save our child." The queen said still holding the princess.

"There is more my dear queen." Faragonda continued, "When the princess turns ten I will have to take her away to a safe place so that the Trix can not find her. If you give me the permission I will be able to help."

The king and queen looked at each other. They had finally gotten their greatest wish, and they would now have to give her up.

"Anything to save our child." The king said with a sadden expression.

"Very well." Faragonda then started to chant her own spell…

_This child shall not die,_

_Instead will only shut her eyes._

_She shall stay asleep until one's true love's kiss,_

_That will put an end to all of this._

Faragonda then came towards the child and touched her forehead to complete the spell.

"I will be back in ten years." And Faragonda was gone.

Due to what happened the celebration was ended early. The king and queen had a lot to discuss.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

**10 years later…**

The king and queen raised the princess the best they could while still knowing about the dreadful curse. But due to their worry over their daughter they were quite strict with the princess. They would not let her do anything that may cause injury. Due to the strictness of her parents, Flora grew up very shy and quiet. She spent most of her time out in the royal gardens. There she grew everything she possibly could, except for roses due to their thorns.

(Flora's POV)

It was the eve of my birthday. I just couldn't fall asleep. For most children it would be because they were excited, but not for me. I know what was going to happen tomorrow. This Faragonda person was going to come and take me away from my parents. Why can't I just be normal?

(Normal POV)

Flora fell asleep crying that night. In the morning the servants packed Flora's bags. Now the only thing to do was wait for Faragonda. At noon she finally appeared. But she was not alone. With her was a young girl the same age as Flora. She had dark skin and wavy dark brown hair.

"Hello your highnesses." Faragonda said as she bowed. "Let me introduce Princess Layla of Andros."

"Andros? I have never heard of this kingdom." The queen said.

"I am not surprised Your Highness. It is on an island in the ocean far away from here. Princess Layla is with me because her parents worried about her safety as well" Faragonda explained.

"So Flora will not be alone?" the king asked

"No your majesty. There will be several princesses from different kingdoms that will be coming to stay with me as time goes on."

Flora felt some relief. At least she would not be alone. Flora said her goodbyes to her parents and sadly grabbed for Faragonda's outstretched hand. She one more look at her parents wondering when she will see them again before a flash came.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Meeting

**7 years later…**

"Hey Flora you our there?"

Flora was out in the cottage garden when she heard her name being called.

"Out in the garden Stella."

Stella then came through the garden gate. Stella was the princess of Solaria that came soon after Flora. She had long blonde hair and light brown eyes. She was outgoing and sometimes a little too much, but she could always make Flora laugh. She was not here for protection but for punishment. Stella was always getting into mischief.

"Faragonda needs someone to go get more water from the stream. Everyone else is busy so could you do it?" Stella asked.

"Are you busy Stella?" Flora said giving a suspicious glance at Stella.

"Why yes I am. Thank you very much. I am organizing my closet." Stella pouted.

Flora giggled. She knew that Stella was probably lying, but it was alright. She liked going into the forest. So Flora grabbed the bucket and went on her way.

**A little while later…**

Flora was walking in the forest lost in her own thought.

(Flora's POV)

I have to say I really don't mind living out here. It is a lot better then I thought seven years ago. Faragonda was not nearly as strict as my parents had been. And I actually have friends here. At the palace I never had any friends besides my plants. All the girls had something special about them that made them unique in their own way. Layla, who I'm closest to, is super athletic and loves to dance. Then there is Musa, she may seem tough on the outside but is actually really sweet. And she has such great talent with music. Bloom was the last of the girls to come to the group. She always tries to help everyone out whenever they are in trouble or upset. Then last but not least is Tecna. She is super super smart and always coming up with new inventions. We all live in the cottage in the middle of the forest. Even though we are all so different, we somehow make it work.

(Normal POV)

Flora finally got to the stream and was filling up the water when she noticed some wildflowers. She went over to look at them. She went to sit on the grass. She was enjoying the sun and the sound of the stream. It was so peaceful and Flora just wanted take it all in.

**Out in the forest…**

Prince Helia was riding through the forest when he realized that he was lost.

"Great, now what am I gonna do?" Helia sighed.

Then Helia heard running water. He decided that was his best bet to find his way out of the forest. So he clicked his heels on the horse and went off to towards the sound of the water. When he finally got to the stream he got off his horse.

"You're a good boy. Time for a nice long break." Helia gave his horse a carrot that he had in his pocket. Then he went into his bag and grabbed a pencil and his sketchpad.

(Helia's POV)

I can't believe how beautiful it is out here. This is so much better then the castle. There I have to constantly be on my best behavior. Here I can just be myself. I was looking around for something to draw when I saw some wildflowers, then I saw her.


	5. Chapter 5: First Impressions

(Still Helia's POV)

When I saw her I honestly could not believe what I saw. She was so beautiful. She had honey brown hair and tan skin. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress with a pink sash and pink sandals. She was just lying in the grass. I gotta go talk to her and find out who she is. For some reason I had butterflies in my stomach.

(Normal POV)

Helia got up from where he was sitting and started walking over to the girl he saw. Flora was just enjoying the sun when she heard footsteps. She jolted up quickly. That's when she saw him.

(Flora's POV)

Who is this guy? I have never seen him around here before. He is really cute. He was pale with long dark blue hair that was in a ponytail. He was wearing a loose fitting red shirt and black pants. I don't know why but I nervous for some reason. This was not the first man I have seen. Every so often they would come into the forest. But there was something special about this guy.

(Helia's POV)

"Hello Miss" Helia said. Miss? Really? Man am I a dork. I'm usually better at this but there is something about this girl.

"Um…hello." The girl said blushing. Wow even her laugh is cute.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Helia." Helia bowed. I won't tell her I'm a prince. I want to get to know her for real.

The girl giggled again. "My name is Flora." And she gave a curtsey. Flora, what a beautiful name I feel I have heard that before somewhere. That's when I noticed that her eyes were a dark green like the evergreens in the forest.

(Flora's POV)

This boy is really sweet and he is so formal. I don't even know him and he is already making me laugh. And I love his name it's so unique. Although I'm pretty sure I have heard it somewhere. I can't get over how cute he is, and he has beautiful midnight blue eyes.

(Normal POV)

The two of them stared at each other in silence for a while, not saying a word. That is when Flora noticed Helia's sketchpad.

"So do you draw?" Flora said pointing to it.

"What?...Oh yeah I love to draw. It helps me relax whenever I'm stressed."

"May I look at it?"

Helia was not sure he wanted this pretty girl to see his drawings. What if she thinks that they weren't any good? But Helia handed it over anyways. Flora was looking through all of Helia's pictures when she stopped at some sketches of some doves.

"Wow these are really good. And I love how the brush strokes blend into the paper. It almost looks like the doves are actually flying."

"No one has ever noticed the blending before." Helia was surprised. Flora saw something that many others do not notice. He had to get to know her more.

"I'm sorry Helia but I have to go. My family is probably worrying about me by now." Flora then went and grabbed the bucket of water and started walking away.

"Wait!" Helia yelled to Flora, making her stop and look back at him. "When can I see you again?"

Flora blushed but smiled. This Helia wanted to see her again. That had to be a good idea. "Meet me here tomorrow same time." And with that Flora ran towards the cottage. She couldn't wait to tell the girls.

**I'm sorry for the constant changes in POV (Point of View). I'll try not to do it again.**


	6. Chapter 6: No Secrets

Flora finally got to the cottage at sundown. Everyone else vhad already ate dinner and werer in their rooms. Flora walked into her room that she shared with Layla. Flora couldn't decide if she wanted to tell the girls about Helia or not. Maybe she should keep it a secret. But Flora could never keep a secret real well. The girls always knew when she was hiding something, especially Layla. Flora walked in and flopped on her bed.

"Why do you look so happy?" Layla asked while working on a new dance routine.

"Oh nothing." Flora turned her face away so Layla wouldn't see her blushing. Layla stopped her stereo and gave Flora a suspicious look.

Okay spill. I know you are hiding something Flora. You should just tell me now since you know I'm gonna get it out of you eventually."

Flora sighed. She knew that Layla was right. So she say up on her bed and Layla came over to sid on the bed with her. Flora then explained her meeting with Helia.

"Oh my god that's awesome!" Layla said a little to loudly.

"Layla! Everyone will hear you."

But it was to late the two heard a knock at the door. Stella, Musa, Bloom, and Tecna all walked in. Flora blushed even more.

"Now what are you two talking about?" Stella asked.

:Flora met a boy today." Layla giggled.

"What?" All the girls said as they stared at Flora.

"Dish right now. I wanna know the whole story." Stella demanded. Once again Flora talked about her meeting with Helia. When she was finished all the girls started asking questions all at once.

"Is he cute?"

"What's his name?"

"Was it love at first sight?"

Flora answered all the questions that she could. "Yes, Helia, and I don't't know."

"The real question is, are you gonna see him again? And if so, when?" Bloomsaid. That's when everyone stopped talking and looked towards Flora. Flora was a little reluctant to tell the girls about her meeting, but she loved them and didn't want to lie.

"Yes I am meeting up with him tomorrow."

"Okay, then in that case tomorrow I will be giving you a full makeover." Stella said with stars in her eyes. She loves any chance she gets to dress the girls up.

"I'll help and do your make up and hair." Bloom chimed in.

Everyone was giggling and laughing when Tecna spoke for the first time.

"Guys are you sure this is a very good idea? I mean it doesn't sound very logical meeting up with some man you don't even know."

Everyone was now looking at another with worried faces. They haven't even thought about that before.

"Oh calm down Tecna. Flora will be fine. Plus this might even be her Prince Charming." Musa said laughing.

Just then Faragonda came walking into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt you girls, but its time for bed. Lights out." With a big group sigh all the girls got up and went to their rooms and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Background

Flora woke up extra early the next morning. She wanted to make sure she got all her chores done before getting ready to meet up with Helia. Flora couldn't figure it out, why was she so excited about seeing this guy that she only met yesterday. Flora kept herself busy tending to her garden. About an hour before her meeting Flora went to her room to get ready an hour before her meeting. She went to take a shower and when she came out Stella was already going through her closet. Bloom was helping out also. Bloom was a pretty girl. She had long orange hair and bright blue eyes. She had recently found out that she was adopted and was on a quest to find her birth parents. Ms. Faragonda convinced her thought that staying with her would eventually lead to finding them.

"Okay, so what look are we going for?" Stella asked.

"Um, I don't know, maybe something casual with a sexy flair to it." Flora said.

And with that Stella was off. She was a girl on a mission. After trying on a couple different outfits, the girls finally decided on a magenta short sleeve shirt, a white mini skirt with magenta embroidered flowers, and magenta wedges with ribbons that went up mid-calf. Now it was Bloom's turn. She gave Flora a natural look with only a hint of magenta running through her eye shadow. Flora's hair was put into a low ponytail to complete the look. Flora looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled; this was exactly the look she was going for. She looked at the clock and saw that she only had fifteen before she had to meet up with Helia.

"Ok, I'll see you guys." Flora went off.

"Good Luck!" Stella and Bloom said.

Flora was coming through the trees when she saw Helia sitting in the grass drawing a flower. She walked up to him slowly, once again getting butterflies in her stomach. Something that only seems to happen around Helia.

"Hi." Was all Flora had the courage to say.

"Hello Flora. Its good to see you again." Helia said as he put his sketchpad down.

"So, um, what are you drawing today?"

"A flower. Would you like to try?"

Flora was surprised by the question. She wasn't expecting it at all, but she didn't want to be rude.

"Um, sure I'll try I guess." Flora then went to sit next to Helia. She took the pencil and pad from Helia and started to draw the same flower Helia was. Flora was a little nervous; she didn't want to look stupid. When she looked at the drawing it wasn't nearly as good as Helia's.

"Here let me help you." Helia said. Then he came and wrapped his arms around Flora making her blush. Then he put his hand over top of hers and started heading her hand. "Your drawing is good but what it needs is more detail." Helia kept leading Flora's hand making details on the drawing. The whole time Flora is blushing and her heart is racing.

"There its beautiful.: Helia said. But he wasn't looking at the drawing. He was looking into Flora's eyes. Flora was looking back. There was something about him that quickened her heartbeat. Today he was wearing heans and a dark green t-shirt. He smiled and broke the silence.

"So tell me about yourself."

Flora didn't know how to respond to the question. She felt comfortable with Helia and wanted to tell him everything, even about her curse. But then she remembered Tecna;s warning. She really didn't know him so it probably wasn't a good idea. So Flora decided to tell Helia about herself but not in to much detail.

"Well I live in a cottage here in the forest with my friends and my aunt Faragonda. (She might as well be an aunt) I have a small garden that I take care of myself. Most of the time I spend outside in nature."

(Flora's POV)

That should do. No need to tell him I'm a princess. Its not like it would matter anyways. He's not a prince or anything. And I defiantly am not telling him about my curse. I don't want to scare him away.

(Normail POV)

"So I told you about me. Tell me about you now."

Now it was Helia's turn to wonder about how to respond. He didn't want to tell her that he was a prince. If he told her that then she might treat him differently. He didn't want that. So Helia decided to stretch the truth a little.

"I live in a kingdom next to the forest called Nightly. L live with my Uncle Saladin and agroup of friends. I spend most of my time outside also. Nature is so peaceful and tranquil. I love drawing it."

(Helia's POV)

There, I told her mostly the truth. I really do live with my uncle and friends. I just didn't mention that we live in Nightly's castle. I really do want to get to know Flora.

(Normal POV)

The two of them continued to talk, but neither going into great detail. They kept talking until Flora noticed the sun setting.

"Oh my god, I didn't realize how late it was. I have to go." Flora got up to leave. But Helia grabbed her arm. Flora blushed at the physical contact.

"Wait. Can I see you again?"

"Um okay. Does tomorrow work?" Flora asked.

"Actually I have something tomorrow. Does the day after work for you?"

"Sure, see you then." And without even realizing it she gave Helia a hug goodbye. To her surprise he hugged back. But mortified by what she did she ran off before Helia could say anything.


	8. Chapter 8: The News

Flora ran all the way to the cottage. She couldn't believe what she had done. And she had to get ready to tell the girls about her meeting. She knew they would be waiting there. When they saw Flora all the questions came out.

"Girls, please. Give me a chance to catch my breath." Then Flora went on to tell them about her meeting with Helia.

"Wait a minute, you aren't telling us everything." Layla said.

Flora knew Layla would catch it. She always does.

"Well I kinda, accidently hugged him." Flora blushed a million shades.

"No way, really?" Musa asked.

"I don't know. Its so unlike me to do that, but there's something about him."

"It's love." Stella cooed. "So when are you going to see him again?"

"In two days. I'm going to need your guy's help again."

"Of course we will help Flora." Bloom chimed. "But when are we going to meet this guy?"

**The Next Day at Nightly Castle…**

Helia was still smiling from his meeting with Flora. He was surprised by her hug, but happy about it. When he's with her, the whole world seems to stop. Helia walked into the throne room where he saw his parents sitting.

"Mother, Father, you asked to talk to me?" Helia bowed to his parents.

"Yes, son. It is of great importance. As you know your mother and I are getting old. Soon you will be on the throne. Only there is one problem. You need a queen."

Helia was shocked by what his father was saying. He was barely twenty years old and his parents still had plenty of time left.

The king continued, "Therefore we will being having a ball here at the palace. We will be inviting all the princesses from across the land. Then you shall choose a bride."

"Father this is crazy. How could I possibly choose a wife in one night?"

"Silence Helia. Your father and I are being most generous with this arrangement. Most parents do not give their children the opportunity to pick."

Helia stayed quiet. He knew when his mother spoke it was final..

"The ball will happen a month from today, on the first of March."

With that Helia bowed and walked out. Somehow he had to get out of the ball and see Flora again. Then Helia started to think about what his parents said. He needed to find a wife and maybe Flora could be it. Helia shook it off though. His parents would never allow it. They wanted him to marry a princess.

(Helia's POV)

Flora may not be a princess, but I still need to try. She mentioned she had friends. Maybe if I invite them also she would be more willing to go. How am I going to keep the fact that I'm a prince hidden I don't know but I need to figure something out soon. Once we start preparing for the ball I will have no time to see her in the forest.


	9. Chapter 9: The Invite

The two days went by like normal. Flora kept busy in the garden so she wouldn't think about her next meeting with Helia. Like her last meeting, Stella and Bloom were waiting for Flora as she came out of the shower. Stella picked out a light green mini dress that had tons of flowers of different shades of pink cascading down from the top. Light green wedges finish the outfit. Bloom added a little more color to Flora's makeup to compliment the rainbow of pinks in her dress. This time Bloom put Flora's hair in a high ponytail.

"Like always, you guys did a great job." Flora did a twirl in front of the mirror.

"Maybe this time you can get more then a hug." Stella winked. "Now go have fun."

**A little later…**

Flora was sitting by the stream waiting for Helia. She was starting to worry if he was even going to show up. Right when she was about to give up hope she heard footsteps.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had stuff I had to take care of. You look very nice today."

"Oh than you." Flora blushed at the compliment. "So what were you doing?"

"There is a big ball being held for the prince of Nightly. His parents want him to find a bride."

"Oh, the prince must be excited then."

"I guess so. Actually I was wondering if you and your friends would like to go?" Helia handed Flora an envelope with the Nightly seal.

_You are invited to The Nightly Ball,_

_In honor of the prince and his unknown future bride._

_The ball shall be on the first night of March._

"Helia, how were you able to get this invite?"

Helia was already anticipating the question and had a brilliant explanation.

"Well my uncle is the king's royal advisor and he was able to pull some strings."

Not a total lie, his uncle was his father's advisor.

"Tell your uncle thank you. This is wonderful. My friends and I will be happy to come." Once again Flora hugged Helia, this time on purpose. Helia returned it and they both stayed like that for a while. Neither wanting to break the moment. Flora finally broke it blushing a million shades. "I'm sorry." Helia could barely hear her.

"Please don't apologize. You don't ever need to apologize." There was a moment of silence where they just looked at each other.

Then Helia broke the silence, "Now since everyone is getting ready for the ball, I wont be able to come see you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Helia. Let's just make the most of today then."

And they did, they talked about their hopes and dreams. They walked through the forest. There were moments of silence, but they were never awkward. The two of them just enjoyed each other's company. Then sundown was coming. They said their goodbyes before Flora could leave Helia gave her a flower.

"To remember me by, until the ball my dear Flora." Helia took Flora's hand and kissed the top of it. And with that he was gone. Flora realized the flower was the one they drew together the other day. Flora held it to her chest and walked home, excited to tell the girls about the ball.

**Later at the Cottage…**

"A BALL!" all the girls said excited.

"Yeah, its on the first day if march." Flora went on.

"Oh my god Flora do you realize its on your birthday?" Stella said, "Its destiny."

A concerned look came across Flora's face. She was so excited about the ball she didn't realize it was on her birthday, and her eighteenth one at that. The day the curse was supposed to happen. Everyone was talking about the ball and didn't notice Flora being so quiet, except Layla.

Once the rest of the girls left for bed Layla came over to talk to Flora. "Flora, I know you are worried about the curse."

Layla was the only one who knew about Flora's curse. None of the others knew.

"It's okay Layla. Maybe if I'm in a public place like that it will actually be safer."

"Are you sure?" Layla wasn't falling for it.

"Yes. Please don't worry Layla. I'll be fine. I promise."

Reluctantly Layla went to her bed. Flora then fell asleep thinking of Helia.


	10. Chapter 10: Getting Ready

The month went by pretty quickly. All the girls were working on things for the ball. Faragonda had given them permission but gave Flora a worried look. Stella and Layla were extra busy. Stella was designing all the dresses and Layla was teaching all everyone how to dance. Flora was still worried about the curse, but she really wanted to go to the ball and see Helia. It had only been a month but it felt like ages ago since she last saw him.

**The day of the ball…**

Flora woke up with a bittersweet feeling. It was her birthday, she was going to the ball with her friends, and she would see Helia again. The only issue was the whole curse thing. Just then Stella barged into the room.

"Come on you sleepy heads. There is a lot to do today before we leave for Nightly" Stella yelled. "Tecna is already in the shower. Then its Musa, Bloom, me, Layla, and Flora you're last."

"Hey Stella, why not be a little nicer. Don't forget today is also Flora's birthday." Layla said as she got out of bed.

"Oh, sorry Flora. Happy Birthday." Then Stella walked out.

"Well she seems pleasant this morning. Happy Birthday Flora!" Layla then pulled a small box from under her bed. It was pink with a green ribbon. "Open it before everyone gets busy with the ball."

"Layla, you shouldn't have." Flora opened the gift. It was a silver charm bracelet with different flowers. "Oh Layla its beautiful. I love it."

"Glad you like it. Now lets get ready. Today is your big day."

While the girls were making their rounds in the shower Flora was helping everyone get ready. Right now show was helping Tecna. Tecna had short pink hair and teal eyes. For the ball she was wearing a tight almost futuristic style ball gown that was light purple with dark purple accents. Flora was doing her makeup deciding to go with silver making the futuristic theme complete.

"So Flora is you excited to see Helia?"

"Yeah, more then I thought I would actually."

"You have to tell me why. It doesn't really seem logical. I mean, you barely even know him."

Tecna seemed to always think with her head instead of her heart. Thinking logically all the time. It wasn't a bad thing. It just made it hard sometimes to explain things.

"I honestly don't know how to explain it Tec. When I'm with him time seems to stop. I'm totally comfortable with him. I feel like I can trust him with my deepest secrets."

"I'm not sure I understand, but maybe one day I will when I meet someone."

"I'm sure that day is sooner then you think."

Flora finished up with Tecna and moved on to Musa. Musa had already put on her gown. It was red and had deep magenta accents. It also had gold stitching of music notes running through it. The dress looked beautiful against her pale skin and ling dark hair, which she made into a semi-bun. Flora finished up with Musa and did Bloom next. Bloom was wearing a light blue puffy ball gown that had some pink in it. Stella was wearing a ball gown that blended from yellow to orange. It reminded Flora of the sun rising. Layla had a mermaid style green dress with light green accents. It was finally Flora's turn in the shower. When she came out she saw all the girls waiting in her room.

"Okay what are you girls up to?" Now Flora was nervous. They were up to something.

Layla was the one to explain, "Flora, today is your eighteenth birthday and its your big day to get Helia." Flora was going to argue but Layla put her hand up and continued. "Tecna told us what you said about him and the way you just glowed. We all decided that hi is the one for you. We may not know him but we just have a feeling."

The Stella explained next, "If you wanna catch him then you are going to need the perfect dress." All the girls stepped aside to reveal Flora's dress. Flora gasped. It was truly beautiful. It was a trumpet style gown, sweetheart bodice, and mainly light pink that sparkled in the light. It had off the shoulder straps that looked like ivy vines. Around the knees the gown went out and went from light pink to magenta and had green frills. The girls were right she needed the perfect dress to night and this was it.

"Oh girls its absolutely amazing." Flora was on the verge of tears, but then the girls all came together in a group hug.

The girls were in Flora and Layla's room working on Flora's hair when Faragonda walked in.

"My, my, don't you girls look beautiful. Now Flora it's your birthday and I have something for you. Its from your parents. They asked me to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday." Faragonda handed Flora a pink box. She opened in and gasped once again. Inside the box was a tiara. It was silver with vines overlapping to make an amazing design. Emeralds were placed throughout it and in the center was a large pink diamond. The tears that Flora had been holding back all came out. It had been so long since she last saw them. The girls and Faragonda were kind and she loved them with all her heart, but she still missed her parents.

"Oh Flora don't cry. You're going to mess up your makeup." Stella said.

Faragonda then pulled out another box, this one green.

"The tiara is from your parents. This one is from me."

Flora opened and it revealed a necklace that matched the tiara. It had a matching pink diamond on a silver chain. Flora reached out and hugged Faragonda.

'Thank you so much Faragonda. And not just for the necklace but for everything."

"Of course dear. Now you girls finish up. I have a surprise when you are done."

So the girls finished doing Flora's hair. They put the tiara on and placed her hair half up with ringlet curls cascading down her back. The necklace completed the look.


	11. Chapter 11: The Ball

The girls, all dressed in their finest, came walking outside. They were all eager to see Faragonda's surprise. When they walked out they all stopped in their tracks/ Faragonda was standing next to a carriage. It was pure white and glistened in the moonlight. It was being pulled by six white horses.

"I figured you beautiful girls needed something beautiful taking you to the ball."

"Thank you so much Faragonda. Its perfect." Musa said.

"You're welcome. Now hurry. You don't wanna be late." Faragonda then whispered to Flora, "Be careful."

And with that, the six girls were off to the Nightly Ball.

**A little later at the Nightly Palace…**

The girls entered the ballroom and looked at the amazing designs. The room was decorated in rich greens and silvers. The room was filling up quickly.

"Wow, there are a lot of beautiful irls here." Layla said as she looked around.

"Yes, the prince will have a lot to choose from.: Flora said looking around for Helia.

Layla noticed Flora looking, "Don't worry Flora. I'm sure he will be here soon."

Just then the trumpet horns blasted announcing the arrival of the royal family.

"_Announcing the king and queen of Nightly, King Gavin and Queen Amelia."_

The king and queen walked by everyone as people bowed. Then they took their places at the throne.

"_Announcing the Royal Advisor, Sir Saladin."_

"That's Helia's uncle." Flora whispered to the girls.

Saladin went and stood next to the king. They look at little alike Flora thought as she was looking at the king and Helia's uncle.

Stella interrupted Flora's thought. "Now we get to see the prince. I hope he's cute."

"_Announcing the Prince of Nightly, his royal highness, Prince Helia."_

All the girls gasped. None of them said a word. They all just looked at Flora waiting for her reaction. But Flora didn't have a reaction; she was so shocked she couldn't move. Finally after what seemed like forever Flora spoke, "A prince! He's…he's a prince!"

Before the girls could respond Helia walked over. People moved out of his wat. Helia bowed when he approached the girls. The girls curtsied back.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you ladies. Flora has told me a lot about you." Then he looked at Flora. "Would you do me the honor of the first dance."

Flora knew that the whole room was staring at her. She wanted to run away. Run away from ally the people. But then Flora remembered the tiara on her head.

"_I can't run away. I am the crown princess of Linphea." _Flora thought to herself. And all those years of learning about manners and etiquette came back to her.

"It will be my pleasure, Your Highness.: Flora curtsied and took Helia;s hand. The two of them walked to the middle of the dance floor. The band began to play and the two of them started to dance. For a few moments it was only them, but then couples started to fill up the dance floor.

"You look beautiful tonight Flora." Flora stayed quiet. She didn't know what to say now that she knew he was a prince. Helia noticed the silence. "Flora, please don't be mad. I am truly sorry for not telling you who I am. But I wanted to get to know you. I didn't want to be treated differently because of my title." Flora still did not say anything. "Please say something Flora. I didn't mean to hurt you or anger you."

Finally Flora spoke, "I'm not angry at all Helia. Actually to tell you the truth I have been hiding something as well."

"Like what?"

But before Flora could continue the song finished. Girls started to crowd around Helia wanting to next dance. Me were asking Flora to dance, she politely declined and went to stand in a corner. Flora watched as her friends were enjoying the dance. All of them looked like they were having the time of their life. Bloom was dancing with a boy with blonde hair. Stella was dancing with a boy with brown hair. Musa looked like she was trying to get some boy with reddish hair to dance. Tecna was deep in conversation with a boy with glasses and orange hair about something. Layla, of course, was showing off her moves with a boy who had dark brown, almost black, hair braided down his back. Flora smiled. Her friends were having fun and that's what matted most to her. Then Flora looked over to where Helia was dancing with a pretty blonde. She watched as they danced and made eye contact. The two smiled at each other. Then Helia went back to dancing with the blonde. Flora could tell Helia was miserable. Although the blonde was pretty her laugh could crack glass. Helia caught Flora's eye again and made a funny face. She giggle but then something caught her eye.


	12. Chapter 12: The Curse Comes Full Circle

Three little lights were dancing around her.

They were whispering to her, "Go to the garden."

Then the lights went down a hallway near by. Flora didn't want to follow but it was like she was under a spell. Her feet were moving without her making them. The three lights led her to the royal gardens. Flora was amazed by what she saw. She hadn't seen a garden this big since she was a little girl in the Linphea palace. There was every flower a person could imagine: pansies, daisies, lilies, and roses. The roses were the most spectacular. There were so many different colors like red, pink, white, and yellow. Flora was looking at a special section of roses that had two different colors on the pedals. One caught Flora's eye. It was a deep pink with magenta tips. Then the three floating lights came back.

Once again they whispered something in her ear, "That flower is beautiful isn't it? It would look great with your dress. Why not pick it?"

Like walking to the garden Flora moved her hand to pick the rose without her thinking too. It was like her hand had a mind of its own. As Flora closed her hand around the flower's stem she felt a sharp pain. She looked and saw a single drop of blood coming from her finger. She had pricked it on the thorn of the rose. Flora was starting to feel dizzy, the garden started to spin around her. She collapsed on the cobblestone.

Helia was running down the hallway when he heard laughter coming from the gardens. He had saw Flora running this way and was worried that she had gotten lost. When he came into the garden his heart stopped. He saw Flora collapsed on the ground, and she wasn't moving. He didn't know if she was alive of dead. He heard the laughter again and then saw the witches standing around Flora. The witches looked familiar to Helia, like he had seen them somewhere before.

"Who are you and what did you do to Flora?" Helia demanded of the three women.

"Why don't you remember us Prince? I suppose not considering you were only three when we last met. We are the Trix and we have come to claim our prize." The one in purple said with a sinister smile.

Then it came flashing back to Helia. Although he was young and did not remember much from that day he did remember some things. He remembered the Trix were pure evil and their names were Icy, Darcy, and Stormy.

"What do you want with her?" Helia was ready to fight. He was not going to let them take Flora away.

"Silly prince." Was all they said as a flash of lighting came down and then they disappeared.

"NO!" Helia yelled. He fell to the ground in defeat. He had lost Flora.


	13. Chapter 13: Faragonda's Help

Helia ran back to the ball where he found Flora's friends. He told them what happened and they all looked shocked except for Layla. Helia then gathered up his friends and the group set off to find Flora, but first they had to go to the cottage to tell Faragonda.

"Layla, what are you not telling us? You seemed to be the only one who wasn't surprised when we learned the news." Bloom asked as they were in the carriage. The girls were in the carriage while the boys were outside on horseback.

Layla sighed. She had a feeling this day would eventually come. But she had always thought that it was Flora who would explain.

"It all started a few days after Flora was born. The whole kingdom was celebrating the birth of Linphea's princess. Everyone from across the land came to see her. Sadly, not everyone was happy about the occasion. Three evil witches known as the Trix had been planning on overtaking the Linphea throne for quite some time. And a new heir threatened their plans. So they cast a spell on Flora that would cause her to die on her eighteenth birthday from a single drop of blood. Luckily, Faragonda was there and she changed the spell so that Flora would not die but only sleep until her true love's kiss. Only then would she awake."

"True love's kiss? That has to be Helia." Stella yelled. All the girls nodded in agreement.

"Maybe, but first we need to find Flora." Tecna said.

Then the girls rolled up to their cottage. All the girls started yelling for Faragonda.

"What is it girls?" But the girls didn't even have to say anything. The look on their faces told her everything. "Everyone come inside. I may have a way to find her."

Everyone is in the cottage. Faragonda came out of her room and was holding what looked like a crystal ball. Faragonda sat down and waved her hands over the ball. A bright light came bursting out and then everyone saw a beautiful girl dressed in pink with honey brown hair and tan skin sleeping in a bed.

"Flora." Helia whispered.

"It looks like she is in a tower somewhere, but I am not sure where exactly. All I can see is a black sky where it seems to be snowing and thundering." Faragonda said.

"That must be the witches' hideout." Tecna exclaimed.

"I was afraid of this. The witches live at the far end of the forest in between Nightly and Linphea in an abandoned castle. Flora must be in one of the towers. You must go and get her back."

"But Faragonda how are we suppose to defeat the witches?" Musa asked.

Faragonda walked back into her room and then came out with what looked like a pair of gloves.

"These are special laser string gloves that have to power to stop the witches. All you have to do is grab the witches all at once and say these words:

_Evil witches of the Trix,_

_All that you have done will be fixed._

_As my words are brave and true,_

_They will put an end to all of you._

Faragonda then handed the gloves to Helia. "I am trusting you with these."

"Thank you. I will do everything I can to get Flora back." Helia bowed to Faragonda and put the gloves on. Then the girls and the boys were off to find the evil witches and hopefully Flora.

"I'm going to find you Flora wherever you are." Helia said to himself as they went off.


	14. Chapter 14: True Love's Kiss

The group had finally made it to the witches' castle. It was dark and gloomy. It was covered in ice and lighting was constantly striking the ground. The group was crossing the bridge when they heard evil laughter.

"Well, well it looks like we have company." Icy said as she and the other witches came and stood in front of everyone.

"To bad they will have to be leaving so soon." Stormy snickered. Then she sent a great gust of wind at them. Everyone dodged the attack. Helia's friends, known as a group called the Specialists, protected the girls from a second attack by Icy. She sent shards of ice towards everyone. Once again everyone dodged the attacks.

"Helia! You go and find Flora. We will stay here and hold the Trix." Layla yelled towards Helia. He was going to argue with her but he had to find Flora. So he dodged more of the Trix's attacks and while everyone else distracted them he ran past them into the castle. When he was inside he could still here the battle going on outside. He wanted to help them but he needed to stay focus and find Flora. So he went to the closest set of stairs and ran up.

Helia had checked behind every door he could find but he still could not find Flora. He was about to give up all hope when he spotted one more door up at the very top of the staircase. He walked up to it and slowly turned the handle. He opened it and there across the room, to his relief, was Flora.

Helia slowly walked across the room making sure there were no traps. He finally came to where Flora was laying and kneeled beside her. He stroked her cheek seeing how peaceful she looked. But then Helia realized he had no idea how to wake her up. Faragonda had told him how to defeat the witches but not how to wake Flora from her sleep. Helia was starting to worry. He knew that his friends could not keep up with the battle for much longer. His time was running out.

Helia gazed at Flora once again. He was reminded of how beautiful she was: her long honey brown hair, her tan skin, and her pink lips. He remember her emerald green eyes that reminded him of the forest where they first met. He remembered how whenever he would see her his heartbeat would quicken and how he would get butterflies in his stomach. He remembered when he first laid eyes on her at the ball and how she took his breath away. He remembered dancing with her and feeling like time had just stop and it was just the two of them. He remembered the times in the forest where they spent hours talking to each other. He remembered the few hugs they shared. He remembered longing for her touch in the middle of the night. He remembered seeing her collapsed in the royal gardens and feeling all the blood drain from his body.

"Flora please don't leave me. I can't live without you." Helia whispered to Flora. Then he bent down and kissed her.


	15. Chapter 15: The Battle

When he came up he felt her grab his hand.

"He…Helia, is that you?" Flora said in a faint voice.

"Yes, Flora its me. Oh thank god you're okay." Helia couldn't contain himself. He was so happy she was okay that he kissed her again, this time with more passion. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

Helia pulled away remembering the battle happening below. "Flora are you able to walk?"

"I think so." Flora got up ready to follow.

Helia grabbed Flora's hand and led the way down the stairs. When they came to the main entrance they heard laughter.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you Prince?" Stormy said as the three witches came towards them.

"Your friends fought well, but they had no chance at defeating us." Darcy snickered.

Helia wasn't sure what to do then he noticed, in the corner of his eye, another doorway. He knew it was a risk. Who knows what was behind the door. But Helia knew he really had no other choice. It was either the door or the Trix. And he wanted to get Flora as far away as possible from them. Still holding Flora's hand he ran to the door. As soon as he opened it, he knew he had made a grave mistake. The door let to a steep ledge with nowhere to go. They were stuck. Helia turned around and the Trix were standing nearby, laughing.

"Silly Prince, where do you think you're going? Now why don't you be smart and hand her over?"

Helia moved Flora behind him, protecting her from the Trix.

"Why do you want her so badly?" Helia demanded.

"Not that its any of your business, but she is our ransom. Her parents would pay a pretty price to have her back. Now hand her over. This is our last time asking nicely."

"NO! You are not taking her away from me again." Helia shouted.

"Very well silly prince. We gave you a chance." Then the witches huddled in a circle and began chanting a spell. Helia knew this was his best chance at defeating them. So he sent his laser strings at them.

"What…what is this" Icy yelled, "I cant get free."

Helia started saying the spell:

_Evil witches of the Trix,_

_All that you have done will be fixed._

_As my words are brave and true,_

_They will put an end to all of you._

The witches screamed and in a instant they were gone in a puff of smoke. Helia fell to his knees. The witches were gone, for good.

Flora knelt next to Helia wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Helia you did it! The witches are gone!" The two of them stayed kneeling on the ground for a while.

"Hey lovebirds, you can do that another time." Helia and Flora looked up to see Musa yelling and the others following close behind. Flora got up and ran towards her friends.

"Oh guys, thank goodness you're alright." The girls all came together in a group hug.

"Actually you should be thanking the guys. They were the ones who saved us." Tecna pointed to the five boys behind her. Flora realized that they were the same guys that were dancing with the girls at the ball. Helia walked up to join the group.

"Flora, let me properly introduce you to my friends, the Specialists." Helia then introduced everyone individually. "This is Sky (the blonde that danced with Bloom) Brandon (danced with Stella) Riven (was with Musa) Timmy (with Tecna) and Nabu (Layla)."

All the guys said their hellos.

"You had all of us pretty scared." Sky said. "But I'm glad you are alright."

"Yeah, its not that easy to scare our Helia here, but you did the trick." Brandon said jokingly as he put an arm around Helia's shoulder.

"Hey guys. Sorry to break up this reunion, but we better get going. It's almost midnight." Riven said as he walked away.

"Is it really only midnight? So much has happened and its still my birthday." Flora exclaimed.

"Today's your birthday?" Helia said.

"Yes. Its my eighteenth birthday."

Helia kissed Flora's forehead, "Happy Birthday Flora."


	16. Chapter 16: Reunions and Explanations

It was early the next morning and everyone was now standing in front of King Gavin and Queen Amelia. They were allowed to get out of their torn and dirty clothes into fresh new ones. Flora was wearing a puffy green midriff top, a pink skirt with strawberries on it, and pink wedges. Helia was standing next to her, holding her hand. He was wearing a loose fitting green shirt and cream-colored pants.

The king was silent for a while before he finally said anything, "So let me get this straight. Helia, you left the ball without telling anyone so you could save this girl from some evil witches?"

"Yes Father."

"This is all very hard to believe son. And now you are telling me you want to marry this girl."

"Yes father, I love her." He squeezed Flora's hand when he said this.

"I am sorry but I can not permit this."

"Why not father? You said you wanted me to get married, and now that I have picked someone you say no."

This time the queen spoke, "We did son. We said you needed to get married but we also said it had to be a princess. Some one of royal blood, not a commoner."

Helia was outraged. He could not believe his parents. Couldn't they see that he was happy?

"Excuse me, your highnesses." Everyone looked at Flora. It was the first time she spoke this whole time. "But if I may, I would like to say something."

"Of course my dear. You may say whatever you like." The queen said as she looked at the girl who has stolen her son's heart.

"You say your son has to marry a princess correct?"

"Yes dear that is what we said." King Gavin said.

"Well I am a princess."

Helia and his parents looked in total shock. Then the king spoke once again.

"If you are a princess, then where are you from?"

"My name is Flora and I am the princess of Linphea."

Hearing her name and where she was from, the king and queen gasped. They had not talked to the King and Queen of Linphea in a long time. Not since their daughter was cursed. They had been so busy protecting her that they just lost contact with Nightly. The king and queen looked at each other and the memories soon came back to them. There had been witches that came to the celebration and they had put a curse that made the princess sleep. It was similar to the explanation given by their son. King Gavin looked at Flora, he still wasn't totally convinced, "I would like to believe you my dear, but I still need evidence that you are truly the princess of Linphea."

As if by magic, the doors of the throne room came open. Everyone looked to see who it was. A man and woman came in, looking of royalty. Flora looked at them more closely. The man was tall; he had black hair and tan skin. The woman next to him had honey brown hair and emerald green eyes. They walked directly towards Flora.

"Could it be true." The woman said. "Flora, is that really you?"

"Mother? Father?" Flora had not seen them in eight years. She ran towards them and hugged them both. It had been far to long.

"King Galen, Queen Rose what is the meaning of this?" King Gavin said walking towards them.

"I am sorry for intruding Gavin, but when I heard of what had happened I came as quickly as possible." King Galen said still holding Flora. Galen turned towards Helia. "Thank you Prince for saving our daughter and bringing her back to us."

"It was truly my pleasure your majesty." Helia bowed to the King, Queen, and Princess of Linphea.

King Gavin walked up to King Galen and looked him sternly in the eye. Everyone was silent waiting for the two kings to speak. King Gavin was the first to speak, "I guess our greatest wish has come true, friend. Nightly and Linphea will finally come together." He laughed and gave King Galen a hug. "It's been much to long friend."

"I know my friend. And I am deeply sorry for it. But what is it that you said about our kingdoms coming together?"

"Well it seems our son has fallen in love with your daughter."

King Galen looked at Flora, "Is this true Flora?"

Flora looked at Helia and smiled, "Yes father its true. I love him."

"Well what are we doing standing around. We have a wedding to plan."


	17. Chapter 17: Finding Flora

"Has anyone seen Flora?" Layla asked.

It had only been a few days since Flora was reunited with her parents. And already, people were busy planning the royal wedding. The girls and the guys were all hanging outside in the courtyard of the Nightly Palace.

"Why do you need Flora?" Bloom asked. She was cuddling up to Sky on a bench.

"Well she needs to go to another dress fitting, then talk to the cook, gardener, and the wedding planner. Not to mention she has to go back to Linphea soon and start to learn her duties of princess. Now that she is eighteen she has to learn all the ways of ruling a kingdom."

"Poor Flora. This is a lot to take in. Where is Helia in all of this?" Musa asked. She was lying in the grass with Riven.

"He has been busy with his part in the wedding as well. Nabu is helping out right now with his suit fitting." Layla explained.

"Well none of us have seen her all day. Maybe you should go ask Helia or her parents." Stella said. She was standing with Brandon, his arm wrapped around her waist.

Layla went looking for Flora's parents first. She found them walking the royal gardens. With Queen Amelia's persistence the king and queen of Linphea decided to stay in Nightly while everything was getting in order for the wedding.

Layla curtsied, "Your Majesties, have either of you seen Flora? I can't find her anywhere."

"No I'm sorry Layla we haven't seen Flora since this morning at breakfast." Queen Rose said. "I'm sure she is fine. This is a lot for her to get use to. It's actually a lot for us too. We finally have our daughter back and now we will be giving her away to the prince." A saddened expression came across Queen Rose's face.

"Don't worry your majesty, once everything is taken care of with the wedding Flora will be heading back home to spend time with you."

"Yes that's true. I am looking forward to getting to know my daughter once again."

"Well I grew up with her and I can tell you that she hasn't change much since I first met her on her tenth birthday. She is still very kind hearted and she still loves nature more then anything."

"Thank you Layla. That gives me great comfort. Maybe you should ask Helia about Flora's whereabouts. He may know."

Layla curtsied again and went off to find Helia and Nabu. She found them in the royal chambers going over some papers with the king and Saladin. Layla curtsied to the king then directed her attention towards Helia.

"Helia have you seen Flora? No one can seem to find her."

"What no hello to me sweetie. You just go straight to Helia." Nabu said jokingly giving Layla a hug.

"Sorry Nabu, but I really need to find Flora. We have a lot of appointments to get to before even thinking about heading off to Linphea."

"This is a lot for someone to take in. Helia has been learning about ruling the kingdom for many years now and he still has much to learn still. Princess Flora is just now about to learn about helping her kingdom." The king said.

Helia then spoke for the first time, "I think I might know where she is Layla. Don't worry I'll take care of it."


	18. Chapter 18: Finally Together

"I thought I might find you here." Helia said as he walked towards where Flora was lying down.

"This has now become my favorite spot." Flora said looking up at the clouds.

"And why's that?"

"Because this is where we first met. With all that is happening at the castle I just needed some fresh air away from all the chaos."

"I understand what you mean. That was the reason I came out to the forest in the first place when I first met you."

"I don't think I can do it Helia. It's just too much. With the wedding and my kingdom. What if I'm not good enough?"

Helia knelt next to Flora and held her hands in his.

"Flora, listen to me. You are the strongest person I know. You were able to stay kind, sweet, and gentle even though you had this curse with you your whole life. Most people couldn't do that. The people of Linphea and Nightly will be lucky to have you as their queen."

"Thank you Helia, it means a lot hearing you say that."

"I want you to know that I will always be here for you. I love you with all my heart. Since the moment we met I knew there was something special about you. That day in the garden when I saw you collapsed on the ground with the witches around you, I thought…I thought you were…" Helia's voice trailed he looked down at the ground not wanting Flora to see his face. Flora lifted his head and looked him in the eye.

"Helia don't worry. I won't ever leave you again. I love you too with all my heart and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"You already have by becoming my bride. Now our first kiss was not under the best circumstances, so I think we need a re-do." Helia stood up and helped Flora get up. He stroked Flora's cheek and moved her hair out of her face. Then he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. In that moment the two of them didn't care about the wedding or their kingdoms. They were just happy to be with each other at last. Nothing would stand in their way when the other was standing next to them.

**Thank you all for reading. It was a lot of fun writing this story. I hope to start my next one real soon. Once I get a new idea going.**


End file.
